


Nine's Labyrinth of Love

by darkrestorer



Category: BlazBlue, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: At the end of the Scandinavian Lostbelt, a new host took over Brynhildr's body after the mission with Chaldea. She was a mage of limitless talent from the distant future. But her fate was unknown, so she turned to her Master for guidance.
Relationships: Konoe A. Mercury | Nine/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 10





	Nine's Labyrinth of Love

Ritsuka felt worried when he stopped in front of a door inside the Shadow Border. What happened in Scandinavia took its toll on Mash and the rest of the crew. The losses of so many were sure to leave a scar in their hearts.

But his worries extended to this room as well.

He was about to knock when the door slid open before his knuckle landed on the metal. Nobody probably bothered to lock it. He was reluctant to intrude with but also found it unable to resist when he caught a whiff of the ephemeral scent that the woman inside gave off. Before he knew it, he entered and immediately found her lying on her side on the plain, rudimentary bed that had been hastily put out.

In front of him was Brynhildr, or to be more precise, Brynhildr's body. He didn't mean to stop by her bedside; it was just curious how she was faring. She was a lovely woman whose demeanor and appearance would make any guy's heart skip a beat, especially Ritsuka's. However, something was different this time. As he eyed the woman, he noted how she looked different from the valkyrie she fought together with in Scandinavia's Lostbelt. While the armor and raiments she wore were all the same, her hair had a distinct varying pink hue rather than icy blue and pearl white.

At that Lostbelt, Brynhildr mentioned to him that she couldn't have fought together with her lover, Sigurd, without a third party's intervention providing a helpful hand. Her Spirit Origin was after all meant to kill Sigurd. Though Da Vinci confirmed that the damage she had sustained repressed her instincts to kill him, but the very foundation of her Spirit Origin was still mostly unchanged. Now he knew what she meant by "third party." The sleeping person was that help.

As Brynhildr told him, while she poured all her efforts into stopping Surtr, there was another soul residing inside her resisting the urge to end her beloved's life, fighting the battle against Brynhildr's fire, the burning love she had, at her soul's depths. Thanks to this soul's subduing her fire, the burden she had was lifted and she was able to focus solely on the greater battle against the flame giant. It could even be said that this person was the anomaly, the lynchpin, to their victory.

He eyed the sleeping beauty, feeling grateful for the help.

Brynhildr had imparted to him that she would disappear but this person would remain in her body, and that he should take good care of this person for they needed his guidance. Ritsuka didn't know what she meant by that, but he gladly accepted her wish regardless.

As her body fell unconscious in his arms, a subtle change overcame what's left of the valkyrie.

"What are you thinking about?" came a wispy voice. "You've been staring at me for a while now."

Ritsuka snapped out of it and noticed the woman staring up at him from her bed. "Nothing. Just wondering if you're feeling any better now, Nine." That strange name was now what he called her. It still needed some getting used to, but she insisted on it. Nine, a magus from the distant future who got recorded into the Throne, was a woman of mystery.

"This body is still rather rigid." Nine sat up and stretched her arms, moving more whimsically than the original host, Brynhildr. "I don't think this….Spirit Origin that you called hasn't stabilized yet. I feel like I might disappear all of a sudden."

"Please, don't say that," said Ritsuka wryly.

"Are you afraid that I will disappear, Fujimaru Ritsuka?" She looked at him, her narrowed eyes had more than a hint of mischievous in them, something that Brynhildr lacked.

"Well, I do if you are going to do it abruptly." He nodded and watched her look amused.

Nine studied her wrists and then the rest of the valkyrie's body. "This is quite strange, this contract I mean. That Da Vinci girl said as long as I have this, my connection to this world is solidified, and I get a supply of mana from you. This is the first time I've tried such a method before. Even though it's a century behind my techniques, the ingenuity of the mages in your organization is fascinating."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," He interrupted her observation. "What do you want to do now? I'm sure you have other things on your mind. We understand if you don't want to stay with us and are willing to send you back."

"How considerate of you…" Nine's words trailed as her gaze drifted down. "My memories are a little fazy, and I can't recall finer details about most of my life, so it's hard for me to decide at the moment. I want to have a complete picture of what I really am before deciding. But I am curious about this Chaldea of yours." She smiled at him rather slyly. "It's not every day that I'm in the company of such professionals. I think you might be of some use to me somehow."

"If there's anything that I can help you with, just say the word." He scratched his head. "Although, Director Goredolf will probably be hard to convince if it's something dangerous."

She stood up, her smooth, long hair cascading down her back. Ritsuka noted the...robust change that Brynhildr's body underwent. He didn't imagine that her body could become more shapely than it already was. After Nine had completely taken over, the backside seemed more profound that it took a vast amount of concentration to not check it out thoroughly. Even more so was her bust and that was even larger than its predecessor. Ritsuka had a tough time looking at the gorgeous woman. He didn't want to come off as rude, especially since they weren't that close.

As soon as Nine let a few more bones pop softly in her shoulders as she stretched and groaned from feeling the stiffness around her disappear, Ritsuka diverted his eyes. However, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Having trouble where to look?" The woman let out a bewitching grin.

"N-no, not really." He took a half-turn, further hiding his reddened face from her.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot," she said. "I don't mind though. You are my 'Master' after all, so you are free to do as you wish. Isn't that the privilege you get with your Servants?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "No, you're definitely wrong about that. I'm just an ordinary guy who gets helped by all kinds of people."

She chuckled. Her voice had a lofty tone that differed greatly from Brynhildr's. It almost sounded bizarre coming from the once timid woman. "I was only kidding." She strode across the room, her long hair trailing behind her. The sound of her heels was intimidating to hear. "I'll take a look around on my own since I'm bored."

A soft squeal suddenly resounded through the hall.

Mash bumped into her as soon as she stepped out of the room. The Shielder adjusted her glasses, hugging the documents she held close to her chest. "Oh, um, sorry I bumped into you, Bryn- I mean, Nine."

The tall woman simply smiled, one that hid a cold persona. "Pay it no mind, girl. Just be careful next time." She circled around the youth and disappeared into the hallways.

"Oh, senpai." Mash walked inside, her face still listless. "That woman called 'Nine,' she's still having trouble adjusting."

"Yeah," said Ritsuka. "I want to help her in that regard, but it feels like there is something heavy on her mind, but I'm afraid she won't take it well if I get too noisy."

"I think she's happy to have at least one person to talk to," replied Mash. "Anyone will want to form a connection in a place they know nothing about."

"Perhaps you're right, Mash." He stood up. "I'll try to give her some space while making sure she doesn't feel lonely.

Nine did explore the Shadow Border on her own, although it was short-lived since the vehicle wasn't all that big even with Da Vinci's magecraft. She feigned interest in the smallest of things and kept conversations with the crew short. She didn't seem the least bit concerned with remembering all the names and details of Chaldea and the Shadow Border.

Ritsuka kept a watchful eye on the newcomer. Nine was from a certain point in the future, summoned through irregular means that most likely took a toll on her, and probably thought everything here was primitive, but that didn't stop her from taking it well. Still, she didn't seem concerned about her irregular presence, much less what was at stake with Chaldea's mission. She was an anti-hero of sorts, seemingly aloof towards the needs of the entire human race and puts more importance to her own needs. Ritsuka hadn't seen a Heroic Spirit like this in a while, and it took him all the attention he could muster to understand her, but even then she remained, for the most part, an enigma, a woman of mystery.

Although, even when she proved to be a challenge for him, there was no denying that she had a certain charm. Underneath the graceful appearance inherited from Brynhildr was a fiery personality that got him enamored each time she smiled at him. Her voice contained a venomous sting and a passionate fire all at the same time.

He had a sleepless night a day later, thoughts of the beautiful, mysterious woman swirling around his head.

Deciding to go out for a walk, he left his room and found the muffled rumbling of the floor soothing. He didn't know how Da Vinci did it, but the floor area of the Shadow Border was enough to not warrant claustrophobia. Nevertheless, it was still cramped and each day made him miss Chaldea more.

Ritsuka rounded a corner and noticed a small sitting area to the side. Nine was sitting there with her side facing him.

Her brows were tightly knit as she held his hand up. She appeared to be having trouble with something, he thought when sparks appeared at the space above her palm before it vanished. She sighed, downcast, perhaps unable due to being unable to retain the flame. Ritsuka thought she still looked dazzling even when down but reprimanded himself for thinking such things.

"Are you trying some form of magic?" He approached, hoping she didn't mind the intrusion.

"Yes, a basic fire spell. Elementary to the point that even a child can do it." She gave him a wry smile. "You can't sleep as well, Ritsuka?"

"Uhuh." He sat at a different spot against the wall, within an arm's reach from her. "So you are having trouble using old spells you've mastered. It definitely has something to do with your Spirit Origin adjusting to Brynhildr's body. But your reflexes and everything else seems solid now."

"Indeed." She nodded then giggled. "You seem to be paying a great deal of attention to me, Risuka. Are you perhaps a stalker?"

"Tha-that's not it. I just care a lot about you, Nine. And it's not just to raise our bond, like Da Vinci said."

"I appreciate the thought. It's rare for anyone to be so considerate of me." She smiled. "You really are something else, Fujimaru Ritsuka. You are every bit of the man I saw in those dreams I've been having."

"I think those are memories that Servants get from their Masters."

"Yes, I see. They are too realistic to be mere dreams. I saw in those fragments of your journey in those so-called Singularities. Parts of your strife and despair while fighting the Grand Caster. That's not all. In the fight with Surtr I was able to see you struggle and fight. But even when faced with insurmountable odds, you never fail to show your heroics."

"You're exaggerating." The young man shook his head.

"Still, compared to me, the creator of Ars Magus, the greatest of all mages, you were nothing short of a valiant hero while I am but a villain who committed atrocities, mind-controlled by despicable scum. I took on the mantle of the 'Phantom' and became a slave only to attack my precious acquaintances. I am a despicable, wicked person. All my actions up till now have caused nothing but grief and suffering."

Ritsuka kept quiet.

"You have protected the world and your friends, walked down a straight path. That's something I can only dream of doing. I berated all my comrades and endangered my sister Celica after all. I'm nothing like you."

"That isn't true!" Ritsuka immediately toned down his voice when she looked shocked. "I...I've been having dreams of you." When she turned wide eyed and blushed, he quickly followed it up with, "I mean that I had seen fragments of your memories too. You put so much work into saving the world, even though nobody was there to witness it. You fought the Black Beast and prevented an endless time loop of suffering for your friends, for god's sake! I think that's incredible. You are the very definition of a hero."

"You think so?" she said with uncertainty.

"I do, and if you still have doubts, then you should work with me to restore humanity's future."

"Restore humanity's future?"

"Yeah, don't you want to protect all the lives of your friends and family in the distant future?" Ritsuka smiled.

Nine nodded. "You're right, Ritsuka. Nothing is more important to me than having my sister live a fruitful life. I see that now. And with you and Chaldea here with me, I can achieve that."

She smiled softly, a clear difference from how she usually did. "You really are too kind, just like in the memories." A moment later, she suddenly leaned forward, putting her face dangerously close to his. Something about it all made him feel warm around the cheeks. "It's that kindness that reminds me of my sister. She has the same delicate warmth as you."

He could feel his entire face burning up from the sweet scent of her breath, besides the sight of her curvy body arching. "I...I'm not sure what you mean."

Nine chuckled, retracting her face. "He felt nervous as she smirked at him and stood up. "You are so precious. I'll be looking forward to cultivating a special bond with you, 'Master.' Head back and try to sleep."

As she vanished from his line of sight, Ritsuka finally stood up, heart fluttering from the encounter. He decided to do as he was told, walking back towards his room to get some sleep. He felt he managed to achieve something although he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Tomorrow he saw that she was doing better. He felt no awkwardness with Nine, and she seemed to have found her place here among Chaldea's ranks. This motivated him to do his damndest and work seriously for her sake.

He went to Da Vinci's workshop, hoping to kill some time, when he found Nine in the middle of a lively banter with Da Vinci.

"Perfect timing," said Da Vinci. "Take a seat, Ritsuka. You oughta listen in on this too. We are just about to talk about her Spirit Origin and its intricacies."

"Sure, I hope I'm not intruding on you." He turned to Nine who was sitting opposite the inventor across the table.

"Good morning." The Servant smiled sweetly. "Of course you're not. Come here, Master." She patted the spot next to her.

"I see you're getting along well with Da Vinci." He sat down, feeling conscious of her body heat so close to him. Not only that, Nine had several changes to her core since they had their talk, some kind of pseudo-ascension. Replacing the valkyrie's elegant body armor was a sensual black and crimson garb which showed excessive amounts of skin, not to mention the great valley of her cleavage. He cursed himself for being unable to settle down in front of his teammates.

"You can say geniuses naturally attract." The buxom woman crossed her legs together, which made him more painfully aware of them. Compared to Brynhildr, Nine had a bewitching allure that more often than not hinted at him that she was up to something. It was at times like this that he missed Brynhildr's soothing presence.

"I notice that your bond has improved," Da Vinci said with a nod. "Good. Looks like she's on the way to becoming fully stable." She went on to give a lecture about the eccentric nature of the Lancer's characteristics and how it was more suitable for her to be a Caster, which Ritsuka couldn't agree more. However, as she went to more detailed and obscure information, his focus gradually turned elsewhere.

Nine had her eyes up front and seemingly fascinated by Heroic Spirit theory, but her hand was roaming elsewhere, more specifically to her thigh. Then in moments, she leaned towards him, asking him a question he couldn't quite hear clearly, but it was almost for certain that she was doing this to give a generous view of her neck down.

"Hey, Nine, could you uhh... " Ritsuka tried to whisper, but she didn't stop rubbing his thigh, going closer to his crotch. Da Vinci didn't seem to notice and was entirely immersed in her own voice. He shot the Lancer a worried look. "Now is not the time for this, or any time for that matter…."

"She gets really lively when it comes to showing off her wealth of knowledge huh, that Da Vinci," Nine said without looking at him, seemingly ignoring his pleas. "Still, Brynhildr has such a tight dress. If only she was as stacked as I am." She tugged on her bodice, nearly yanking it off of her and giving Ritsuka a glimpse of what's underneath. He gulped at that, balling his fists. She continued after snapping it back into place. "Nnhh… so tight. I might as well be better off not wearing anything."

"Soo with that said," Da Vinci showed them a virtual graph, completely oblivious to what was going on between the two, which made Ritsuka wonder if she was under some sort of spell. "Nine's situation resembles Mash quite a lot. In that case, we should be able to provide maintenance on her too…."

Regardless, Ritsuka tried to keep his focus on the important matter at hand while trying to endure sinful torture of the Lancer beside him, who purred and kept his thighs firmly massaged. It was a mystery how she turned out like this or whether she was just doing it to tease him. Still, he hadn't the foggiest idea how to respond when he was well and truly aroused by her tantalizing charms.

The lecture eventually ended, and Nine followed Da Vinci out but not before glancing back at him. "You should come to my room next time so you can check the new adjustments I'll make to this dress."

Ritsuka shook his head, and she giggled before blowing him a kiss, her hips swaying enticingly. He could feel a burning need swelling down his crotch upon seeing her round, perky ass, which was barely concealed by the black tights hugging her. He sighed once she left, wondering what he would do with her and what was running through her head with this sudden teasing. There was also her casting some form of illusion around them so they wouldn't be noticed. Maybe she was just a sadist, he thought.

On another note, now he had to deal with the aching thing in his pants from all that teasing.

He decided he wouldn't approach her about that, having decided to keep his determination to raise their bond even further.

But it was hard. The conniving Lancer seemed to have her sights set on him, and for whatever reason he didn't know. She spent each breakfast at his room where she would eat with gusto, moaning softly with each tender bite and licking her fingers sensually to clean all the residual oil or sauce, as if to entice him. It also didn't help that she was always paying attention to all his movements.

Once, she snuck in his room and used his shower stall, which surprised him when he got back as he could see her silhouette clearly through the fogged up glass before rushing back outside. Dealing her became more and more difficult as she weathered his mind. Still, he tried to resist everything she did out of his desire to build a healthy working relationship with her. If only she didn't arouse him all the time with the excessive swaying of her hips and the intense "Fuck me" eyes that she hurls at him every time they were alone. Since she was using the gorgeous body of Brynhildr, these tactics worked effectively, and he couldn't help but get a boner each time.

When the following day arrived and he was called out to the observation room by Director Goredolf to inspect the Paper Moon with him, Nine was already ready and waiting.

"Hello, Master!" She immediately beamed at him, perking her head up from the computer panel underneath the holographic map. Being the first one to greet him, she flattered him to no end. Her intense gaze, as he walked forward waving at her, made him sweat as if she would leap at him at any time or do something provocative in front of him. But thankfully nothing of the sort happened, yet. "It's quite a pleasure seeing your cute face so early in the morning."

No sooner did he hear that than his gaze dropped and found her bodice lower than they had been yesterday letting her breast appear even bigger than he thought. There was also a band of laurels on her head, plus more armor around her thighs. But more importantly, she looked incredibly gorgeous. Her appearance looked natural with the valkyrie's armor, if not downright erotic. Ritsuka could feel a bead of sweat run down his neck already.

"Oh, Ritsuka," said Goredolf, his voice snapping the youth from his gawking. "Punctual as always. I would like you to check the coordinates of the Chaldea branches around the world with me, see if there are still any signs of activity."

"Sure thing." He nodded just as the director moved farther away.

"Let's check together, Master." Nine brushed her shoulder against and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, which gave Ritsuka a glimpse of her lovely nape. She bent forward, catching his gaze, and instantly her shapely rear was within his sights.

"Nine, must you really do that…." Ritsuka said with a tone of worry.

"Hm?" She turned her head, shooting him a questioning look.

"No, nevermind."

As Ritsuka concentrated on the task at hand, examining the holographic image above, he felt a hand brush his crotch. His spine felt an electrifying sensation from the way it prodded his bulge, making it grow with every rub. He quickly glanced at the voluptuous Lancer, seeing her hand extend out to him from underneath the table while she had her gaze elsewhere while continuing to cup his member. She was obviously doing this on purpose, and he could thank whatever form of magic that allowed this to go unnoticed. He winced when she softly grabbed around his shaft, planting his hands on the console and looking busy.

She finally retracted her hand and stood right back up, stretching her arms upwards as she groaned a little. "This is rather dull," she said with boredom in her tone. "I'd rather close and personal with that huge package inside your pants than go through all these details." She smirked, bringing her hands back down to roam her curvy frame. "And my does it have a wide, girthy shape to it."

Ritsuka couldn't fight the heat rising up to his face any longer. "I..uhhh...I excuse me!" He dashed off, feeling overwhelmed by her, surprising the staff around.

His legs cross through the short passage of the Shadow Border only to stop at a dark, empty room. His mind was swirling with thoughts of the mysterious mage inside the Lancer's body..

"I don't think I can take much more of this." He panted, grasping his knees. His heart was drumming in his ears as he continued to fantasize about the Lancer. Not only that, all the feelings that have been boiling up inside him since he met Brynhildr before carrying over to Nine were becoming too much to bear. "Any more and I'llー"

Before he could finish, the door slid open, spilling light into the dark room and revealing it as none other than Nine's room. Even more surprising was the woman herself striding into space with a soft expression. Nine gazed at him, eyes narrowed while Ritsuka looked on in disbelief. "What were you trying to say?"

Ritsuka expressed his nervousness by rubbing his sweating neck. "Nine….I...I guess I can't hide it any longer. I lo-lovー"

"Love me? Of course, you do." She closed the distance between them, their face mere inches away from each other. "That's how it should be. And I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "More than anyone else in the world. I want to stay as your Servant and as your lover."

"Nine…." Ritsuka quietly muttered before leaning forward.

She welcomed his kiss as her arms latched around him in a possessive embrace.

He couldn't quite describe the feeling of kissing the Laner, but it was without a doubt the most affectionate he had ever been with anyone else. THe soft sensation of her lips as he pecked her mesmerized him into seeking out more. They exchange soft breaths as they pressed their lips together into a chaste kiss, their eyes shut tight. Nine pressed her voluminous chest against him, enticing him to plant his hands against her hips to push her further against him.

In moments their act escalated when Nine slipped her tongue inside his mouth, taking him by surprise, before escalating the make out session into a battle of dominance.

Ritsuka couldn't believe how fast things went, although after how much she teased and aroused him with her behavior, he had nothing to complain about. He tried to keep up with the Lancer's aggressive tongue wrapping around and trying to entangle with his own as her lips sealed his only opening whenever he tried to take a breath. She moved her around as they kept pushing their lips against each other again and again.

By the time he was gasping for breath, she was already holding the upper ground in this battle, and she knew it as well. He shivered as she planted a kiss on his cheek before pecking her way down his neck, eventually squatting down in front of him.

She shot him an alluring gaze, sending a rush of heat down his crotch, as she pulled his zipper down. It was still a wonder how she wound up down between his legs. The next thing he knew, she pulled out his member from its hiding place. Shame and embarrassment filled him when her gaze landed on it. Nobody, not a single woman before had ever laid eyes on it, and to think right now she was awed by it as if it was like a hidden gem.

"I didn't expect yours to have such an imposing." She smiled wryly, glancing up at him for a brief moment. "But I'm glad my Master has a marvelous tool. I'll take very good care of it and please you with my entire being."

"Nnn….Nine.." Ritsuka shivered once she kissed his tip, closing her eyes. Her fragrant hair cascaded down her shoulders as she turned her head to kiss the sides of his growing erection. She wasn't kidding. The way she peppered every inch of his skin from the base at the underside to his tip was nothing short of passionate work.

"Oh god, I love the smell of your cock, Master." Tilting her head back, Nine gasped as her tongue slipped out and lapped across his length, drawing lines of spit all around him. A glazed look covered her eyes as she immersed herself in the task. It didn't seem anything else was inside that head of hers besides tasting every inch of his member.

She moaned as she circled his tip, earning her a moan of his own. His spine tingled from her devoted slobbering, and as her lips finally wrapped around him, his entire body trembled, feeling the balmy inside of her mouth. In moments, she slid forward, her tongue gliding across the underside, making him moan even louder and ball his hands tightly.

"Does it feel good, Master?" she said after popping his cock out and jerking him off, smiling sultrily.

"Yeah…yeah….keep it up, Nine." He nodded his head repeatedly, urging her.

She looked happy to hear that, returning to sucking and blowing his cock. Her hand gently cupped his balls as she got him deep within her mouth, nearly prodding her throat. The move caused him to take heavy breaths.

But then she surprised him by unzipping her bodice from the middle down and letting the black cloth pop out to reveal her incredible breasts. "Pheww...Finally got these out." She leered up at him, leaving one hand to stroke his cock while the other massaged her tit. Ritsuka paused from savoring the feeling of her hand to gawk at the beautiful mounds. She pinched at her nipple and tugged, letting out a soft moan of pleasure. Eventually, she grabbed Ritsuka's hand and pulled it towards her other tit.

"They're so soft…." Ritsuka moaned, squeezing her soft globe. He could feel electricity rippling towards his dick until it was stiff as a rock because of how good it felt feeling up the mage's asset.

She went back to bobbing her head across his shaft while the other hand toyed with her other breast. She was moving way too fast, her chin slapping against his balls whenever she sheathed his entire length. Ritsuka thought he would last long at this rate.

Meanwhile, she kept taking every inch of him as she dove her face, nose touching his pelvis. It didn't take for Ritsuka himself to thrust into her, and when he did, he felt nothing but ecstasy. The way her throat started welcoming his tip with a hot embrace, and the way she delighted in that fact through her lusty moans, had him feeling a great, big rush going down to his dick.

"Hnngggghhh!" He groaned. "Nine!" He released hold of her breast and clamped his hands onto her head, giving one last push deep into her throat.

Nine's eyes widened in shock at the first few spurts, but it didn't take long for her to relax and welcome the invasive load, her throat making audible sounds each time it swallowed the sticky extract. Ritsuka felt himself throbbing inside her, unleashing wave after wave, his toes curling from the pleasure coursing through his nerves. He desired nothing but to fill the beautiful woman's bowels with his seed.

"Mhmm…." Nine mewled as he pulled himself out, gasping. She wiped her lips with her fingers and took in the excess into her mouth. "So thick…..That was one incredible load….and delicious too."

But just as he thought it was done, she started stroking his limp dick again and licking all around the slick skin.

He winced, the tongue overwhelming his sensitive member. "Unghhh…" As she finally released, he managed to take a breather.

"I told you I'm going to pleasure you with everything I have didn't I?" She said with a lusty smirk, cupping her breasts from underneath before bringing them up to sandwich his rod. "That also includes these." As if to emphasize her point, she pressed her fat tits together against his manhood, giving it a well-deserved smothering.

"Ahhhh….god…." He swung his head back from the heavenly feeling. His cock was listless before but now it was starting to revitalize.

She smiled up at him, lifting her breasts up and down, sometimes alternating between them. Her nipples brushed against his pelvis, and as she tilted them together, her nipples rubbed against each other.

"Mhmmmm….you're so stiff!" said the mage excitedly, massaging and squeezing them together for him now that his erection was back in its full glory, standing tall and poking out of the slit made by her beautiful lumps of flesh.

"It feels so damn good…" His voice had a tinge of huskiness.

"Mmmm! That's right. Feel good with my tits, Master." Nine was moving her globes feverishly now, pumping his cock as if trying to squeeze them of their juice. "You know you want this! You've been ogling them for a long time. Don't think I didn't notice! Ahhh!"

Her moans riled Ritsuka even further. Just hearing her voice utter provocative words made him painfully aware that he was close to his release. A few seconds later, she ramped it up even further with sucking the tip that was poking from her valley. The feeling of her moist lips wrapping around him was such a turn on. He didn't know how long he would last.

"Nine…." Ritsuka gritted his teeth. "I'm close!"

The woman perked upon hearing that. "I need your cum elsewhere," she said, releasing his cock from her mouth and tits. Ritsuka didn't know what she meant by that until she sat down on the floor and spread her legs. Her usually foxy face burnt red with arousal as she dipped a finger into her fold. "Here. I want you inside, Master!" She moaned from her fingers teasing her needy pussy. "I'm in desperate need of you meat!"

He had no reason to turn her down. As he hovered above her, he took his time appreciating the valkyrie- now Nine's body. She had killer curves that made it unbearable to not want to hold her tight. His entire body felt something electric shoot through as the tip touched her moist pussy, spreading it apart just as he pushed his hips forward.

"Ahhh ohhh god. I'm inside you, Nine!" Ritsuka let out a long moan, feeling the walls of her pussy wrapping his thickness. He could swear she tightened even more just now. His girth most likely aroused her greatly.

"Nnnnhhhh! It feels wonderful, Master." She reached up and clawed her nails against the smooth floor behind her, her gaze holding firmly on his delirious form. "Push it all! Use my pussy to your heart's content!"

Ritsuka grunted and tried to fulfill her wish while trying to endure the sweet torture. Sweat continued to pour down his back as soon as he started going with slow pumps. Her pussy just felt so good.

"That's right. I want no one but you inside me, Ritsuka….Uhhhn ahhhh ahhh… Take me, dear." Nine reached behind and embraced him. "Ohhh you're stretching me! You feel so good! Ahhh!"

He reeled back and felt her squirm around him as he pushed inside her yet again. She moaned as his hips clashed against hers, which came to an abrupt end when Ritsuka pushed his lips into her open mouth, sealing her hot moans of lust altogether. The erotic sounds coming from him pumping in her drenched hole had been dampened by their mouths trying to overwhelm the other in a sloppy battle. Ritsuka raised his hips up in the air before crashing back down, earning him an excited squeal from the Lancer.

Their climaxes came not long after. He couldn't imagine cumming inside the beautiful Lancer could feel so good. It was like all his strength was being seeped out of him. His load was incredibly hot as it flooded her hole before meeting her equally powerful orgasm. Their bodies trembled, and their vocal chords sang out the burst of ecstasy washing over them. Nine seemed worse off, her voice filling the entire room.

But just because they reached their orgasm once didn't mean that was the end, and they both knew that. Nine seemed to have read his mind as she got up and moved around, not letting his cock slip out. Once she got on all fours, Ritsuka savored the feeling of her ass, causing her to mewl.

"Take me from behind….please…" She bit her lip, restraining another moan. Her hair parted on either side of her back, showing off her fine, taut skin.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Nine," said Ritsuka while out of breath. "Just watching your ass makes me go wild." He began pushing.

"I'm ahhh….happy you love them…" The woman cooed before pushing against him herself. "I enjoy watching you struggle, but I love it even more when you lust over me!"

In moments, Ritsuka was back to pumping his cock deep in her pussy while squeezing her pert rump with each push. But seeing her marvelous breasts swing wildly as they fucked in this position, he couldn't help but turn his attention there and squeeze those lustful bags for all they're worth. And Nine seemed to enjoy it as well, her tongue slipping out as she looked back at him in a daze.

"Nnggghhh… Nine, you're so tight." Ritsuka grunted. "Did you... did you cum just now?"

"I can't help it! Ahhh!" Nine arched her back, slamming her ass against him. "Your cock just feels so good, Ritsuka! I haven't felt such incredible sensations before!"

Ritsuka wanted this feeling to last forever. Fucking the insatiable woman drove him wild with lust. Nine, too, seemed so completely inebriated, pushing up against him. She eventually straightened up and leaned her back against his chest before continuing their erotic display. He fondled her boobs as he held her up, thrusting with an eager need. She turned her head a little, and he kissed her sloppily once again, thirsty for more of her taste. Her tongue technique was just as aggressive as they started. She kept entangling his tongue and licked every corner of his mouth, which caused the young man to groan.

In moments, they changed their positions again after Ritsuka picked her up and laid her down on her bed, her beautiful hair sprawled around. They kissed briefly before he started jerking himself as he guided his cock to her open hole again. Nine's eyes had an intense look of infatuation as they gaze up at him, which morphed into one of craze as he pulled her legs, folding them to either side of her body.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth as he used all his weight to press down on her thighs and spear her pussy deeply. Her mouth flew wide open at that, and her eyes rolled a little, euphoria feeling her.

"O-Ohh god!" Her moaning stretched a long while as he reinstated his dominance over her by manipulating his hips and taking her pussy. "Oh god yes! Yes! Pound me harder, darling! Get rougher with me! I can take it!"

He had no cause to hold back. Securing her with his arms at either side, his cock drove all the way, hitting her cervix repeatedly, accompanied by his beastly grunting. Nine's expression was the perfect representation of a woman giving herself up to the act. Her body heaved greatly, causing her breasts to wobble and jiggle before shaking wildly from his violent thrust.

"Nnnghh….Nine!" Ritsuka took one of her nipples into his mouth and started licking it up. "You're so gorgeous."

The woman couldn't reply but moan aloud, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"So good…" he said breathlessly. "I...I want to go even further. Shoot my seed to your deepest parts and get you pregnant! I want to make a child with you, Nine! We'll all be happy together!" His hips pistoned with otherworldly fury, with a clear intent to knock her up.

In a move that surprised him, Nine gained her sanity and crossed her legs against his back, sealing his means of escape. "You better mean that!" Nine cried out to him. "I'm holding you to your word."

Ritsuka was driven to a fervor because of that. His resolve to get her filled with his seed solidified.

"I want you to make a baby with me, Ritsuka! I won't be satisfied otherwise!" Nine moaned and took her lover's face in for a kiss, immediately smothering his mouth.

He felt the rush of adrenaline going in full throttle. His balls slapped continuously against her rump from his animalistic thrusts. He had every desire to uphold his word and witness the fruits of his labor in full with a baby bump on his lover's stomach.

Moments stretched out with them fully engaged on each other, Everywhere around them felt unbearably hot. The bed seemed to have endured the wild rocking of the two well, and it was violent, nearly making the entire room vibrate. With Nine's legs hooked around his shoulders, Ritsuka gave his all to make her squeal and cry. His hands worked automatically, playing a masterful tune with her nipples and nimbly massaging her breasts, while his lips peppered her nape and lips. She let out unbroken tender moans filled with gratefulness, gradually becoming listless from all his incredible technique.

"It's here….hahhh...Nine….I'll give you a baby just you wait!" He bit a strand of her hair, slowing down a notch to give a thorough thrusting, and wrenching her cervical wall wide open.

"Give it to me, Ritsuka!" Her tone turned high pitch, cracking under the pressure of his thorough love making. Her mind must be at its limits. Ritsuka could feel her vagina squeezing him for all its worth. "I'll cum alongside you! Wash your splendid cock with my pussy!"

It didn't take long before she pushed his back with her legs, and he unleashed one final thrust and sent his seed right down to its final destination right before she spurted torrents of orgasm against him. He breathed heavily, feeling his load mix with the dampness of her pussy.

As he collapsed on top of her, she embraced him, and they shared a kiss filled with passionate love, their minds clear of anything else but their partner.

"You do realize I'm serious," she said teasingly after a brief respite when they all calmed down. With her hand propping her head as she looked down at him from the side, completely nude, she gave him an erotic show.

Ritsuka was still panting. "I know. I'm serious too, Nine," he said, smiling.

"Ritsuka," she muttered, a heavy blush streaked her cheeks. "Can you please call me by my real name? You've glimpsed it through our dreams, correct?"

He nodded. Seeing how fragile she looked at that moment, he just couldn't reject that request. "I'm serious about making a family with you too, Konoe."

She descended down and kissed him with a heated passion. "Good," she gasped after breaking away, "I'll be looking forward to it, Master." She licked her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story done for SpartanRyno.
> 
> I do monthly stories and polls. Check out my profile for details.


End file.
